User talk:Dykeatron
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zim's Base page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lord Kenny (Talk) 20:41, September 17, 2010 Hi Hi, Dykeatron, I was just passing by to say hello, how are you? Zim's eyes Getting technical Zim's eyes are more ruby than megenta. I specifically picked ruby over meganta for a reason. Luna419 15:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC) can you help on Zim and Tak's relationship? THANK YOU Rollback Rights Dykeatron, you have fixed vandalism, right?. Are you interested in the Rollback rights?. -- Gato : Yes, rollbacking works with everyone, with or without account. I'm glad to grant you the rollback rights, congratulations!. Thank you for being so supportive and help this wiki so much, I'm very grateful!. -- Gato Top of the Line By order of InvaderMEEN (me) and Gato sin suerte, I have removed the fanon script of Top of the Line from the canon article and placed it in Invader Club Wiki, under Top of the Line. Please keep ALL fanon, however true to the canon, separate from the canon. Invader MEEN 20:20, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you do find the user who is doing that, please tell them where it is and to work on it there. (and the bit about fanon and canon mixing). Invader MEEN 19:57, December 12, 2010 (UTC) You You would be an excellent administrator, aren't you interested?. Gato sin suerte 07:27, January 2, 2011 (UTC) : Wow, each time we speak you impress me, usually the people is way to fast to raise the hand in the matter of being an admin or a bureaucrat, and they don't think in the responsabilities they'd have to bear... But answering your question, It'd be expected from you, that you guide the users (specially newcomers) that need to be guide, to block trolls, to always be polite and understading, to delete useless pages and fix whatever can be fixed, to notice the flaws in the wiki and think in a way to fix them and to think in ways to make the wiki grow and improve; among other things of the same nature. Of course, you wouldn't do this alone, the other admins and me are here precisely for that, and if there is something you couldn't (or wouldn't like to) do, other admin will take care of that (like if you don't know anything of the code and templates are needed, other admin would take care of that). I don't expect you to be here everyday (not even I'm here everyday), but I do expect you to improve the wiki when you're around. Also, don't be scared of messing things up, everything can be fixed. : in a nutshell, admins are here to serve. Are you interested? need more details?. Gato sin suerte 02:41, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Congratulations and well deserved!, You are officially an admin. A last thing I want to ask you, is that, please don't be so fast while deleting contributions, a lot of the users (specially newcomers), are intimidated when they see a wiki like this, and are not sure on how or what contribute, so when they do small contributions, even those which seem small, be understanding, and patient (if they need to be guided, leave them a message about what they can't do or what they did wrong). And if you need help with anything or you don't know exactly what to do in a situation, you always can ask me. Gato sin suerte 03:25, January 3, 2011 (UTC)